La puissance du passé
by Tite Ham
Summary: new! Un sort a été jeté...Il est temps que ce sort serve à quelque chose... Harry entre en sixième année à Poudlard, la veille, il fait une étrange rencontre... (fic qui sera centrée autour de Sirius, mon perso préféré) dites-moi ce que vous e
1. prologue

Auteur : Isa 

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : ben, pour le moment je sais pas trop, Harry Potter quoi…(yaoi)

Couple : je gâche pas la surprise ! ! !

Disclamer : Les personnages d'HP ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à la génialissime J.K. Rowling, j'ai parfois adapté les persos à ma façon (couleur des yeux, cheveux ou des trucs comme ça ! ! (ai pas le courage de relire tous les livres pour vérifier ! !), de même que la magie, mais bon, je pense pas qu'on m'en veuille pour ça ? ! ! !

~ ! ! !Il y aura sans doute des spoilers, donc si vous n'avez pas lu les quatre livres sortis à ce jour et que vous ne voulez pas avoir des révélations qui peuvent gâcher le plaisir, ne la lisez pas !

Marchi à Meanne 77 pour sa correction…

****

La puissance du passé

PROLOGUE

James regardait fixement la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il sentit son cœur se serrer en pensant à ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Même si leurs pouvoirs étaient les plus puissants, il sentait qu'ils ne devraient pas, non ils ne devraient pas accumuler tout cette puissance en un seul être. Il serra les poings et se tourna vers Dumbledore qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le début du rituel. Son visage sage et reposant était pour le moment concentré, il devait lui aussi réunir son propre pouvoir pour le confier à celui qu'ils avaient choisi. Une légère pression sur son bras détourna son attention qu'il reporta sur les deux personnes étendues face à lui. Il hocha la tête vers son ami et commença son incantation. Une slave d'énergie pure le quitta, signe que tout se passait correctement. La lumière s'immobilisa quelque instant, comme semblant hésiter de la marche à suivre, puis elle fonça dans le réceptacle qui l'attendait. Un éclair brillant l'éblouit et une légère exclamation se fit entendre. Il ferma les yeux, non seulement c'était dangereux, mais en plus cela faisait souffrir…Quand tout fut fini, une petite voix se fit entendre :"

" James ? Que se passe-t-il ? ".

" Je…Je regrette ! On aurait pas dû faire ça ! ".

Il cria ces quelques mots qui firent sursauter les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Une main prit le bas de sa robe et il croisa le regard doux de sa femme. Il s'accroupit près d'elle.

" Il le fallait James. C'est le seul moyen de se débarrasser de… Tu Sais Qui… ". 

Un silence s'installa à l'énoncé de ces simples paroles. James prit Lily dans ses bras et la serra fortement. 

" Hum…Je sais…Mais c'est un poids si lourd à porter… ".

" James ! Nous en avons déjà discuté des milliers de fois, et de toute façon, c'est fait ".

Il se tourna vers Rémus qui venait de parler. Les cheveux blonds de celui-ci pendaient lamentablement devant ses yeux du fait qu'il avait la tête baissée. Le loup-garou semblait ne pas avoir été trop touché par la transmission d'énergie. Seul son cœur devait vraiment souffrir. Ses yeux passèrent rapidement sur Peter qui s'était évanoui dès qu'il avait transmis son énergie. Le petit sorcier n'était pas aussi puissant que les autres, et l'inconscience était le résultat final de ce fait. Il regarda ensuite Dumbledore qui lui fit un pâle sourire.

" Vous êtes d'accord avec tout ça, professeur ? ".

Dumbledore ferma les yeux et acquiesça silencieusement. Le vieil homme avait croisé les mains devant lui. James avait une confiance absolue en cet homme, il lui confierait facilement ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. Il reporta son attention sur Lily. Elle aussi avait fermé les yeux et des larmes silencieuses s'écoulaient sur son visage. Il lui leva le menton et l'embrassa sur le bout du nez. Un sourire fut sa récompense. Elle aimait quand il faisait ce geste simple. Il tourna enfin la tête vers le dernier occupant de la salle. Sirius était assis, les bras croisés sur ses genoux, et semblait perdu dans ses pensés. Il avait du mal à récupérer, mais contrairement à Peter, il avait réussi à rester conscient. Lui-même se sentait vidé, il leurs faudrait sans doute quelques temps pour retrouver la totalité de leur pouvoir, et cela l'inquiétait un peu. Surtout que certains Mangemorts avaient été aperçus dans la région. Il soupira, serrant le bras de Lily et ne quittant pas des yeux le grand brun. Sirius n'avait jamais été contre, acceptant avec sa simplicité habituelle ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, il avait sans doute sentit son regard vert sur lui. Un pâle sourire étira ses fines puis il lui fit un signe comme quoi tout allait bien. James hocha la tête puis aida Lily à se relever. 

" Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre. Professeur ? ".

" Oui ? Qu'y-a-t-il Madame Potter ? ".

Lily sourit sous l'appellation, ils étaient mariés depuis un an déjà.

" Pouvez-vous faire quelque chose pour Pete ? ".

Dumbledore lui adressa un regard chaleureux puis s'approcha du petit gros. 

" Attendez ! Je vais vous aider ".

Rémus plaça sa propre baguette sur le torse de Peter, et les deux sorciers réanimèrent le troisième avec ce qu'ils leur restaient de force. Au bout d'un certain temps, un toussotement se fit entendre, Pettigrow émergeait enfin. " Hein ? Que ? ".

" Ne t'inquiète pas Pete. Tout va bien. Tu t'es simplement évanoui ".

Peter haussa les sourcils puis se tourna vers le couple qui se tenait la main.

" Lily ! Tout va bien ? ".

Lily lui sourit gentiment et hocha la tête.

" Ah ! Tant mieux. Je trouvais tout ce rituel extrêmement dangereux, je suis content que tout ce soit bien passé ". Les cinq sorciers le regardèrent sans parler.

" Et si on partait de là ? J'aime pas trop cet endroit ".

Peter lançait des regards affolés dans tous les coins de la pièce, ils se trouvaient dans les sous sols de Poudlard, et la salle n'inspirait pas la gaieté. Il regarda Rémus s'approcher de Sirius et l'aider à se relever. 

Un observateur attentif aurait pu remarquer une lueur d'irritation dans les yeux de l'animagus rat, mais à ce moment, tout le monde était trop plongé dans ses propres pensées pour s'en apercevoir.

La voix de Lily se fit à nouveau entendre.

" Dis-moi, Sirius, as-tu une idée pour un prénom ? ". 

Les yeux bleus du plus jeune des sorciers du groupe s'illuminèrent quelques instants.

" Harry… ".


	2. Un début inattendu…

Auteur : Isa 

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : ben, pour le moment je sais pas trop, Harry Potter quoi…(yaoi)

Couple : je gâche pas la surprise ! ! !

Disclamer : Les personnages d'HP ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à la génialissime J.K. Rowling, j'ai adapté les persos à ma façon : couleur des yeux, cheveux ou des trucs comme ça ! ! (ai pas le courage de relire tous les livres pour vérifier ! !), de même que la magie, mais bon, je pense pas qu'on m'en veuille pour ça ? ! ! !

~ ! ! !Il y aura sans doute des spoilers, donc si vous n'avez pas lu les quatre livres sortis à ce jour et que vous ne voulez pas avoir des révélations qui peuvent gâcher le plaisir, ne la lisez pas !

partie 1 

****

Un début inattendu…

~ Londres ~

" …Harry ! Attends-moi ! ". 

Le jeune garçon de seize ans se tourna vers son ami. Ici, à Londres, il se fondait dans la foule anonyme, étant un garçon comme les autres. Par contre, dans l'autre monde, celui des sorciers, il était connu comme Harry Potter, celui qui avait tenu tête à Vous-Savez-Qui. Plutôt grand, assez maigrichon, un visage agréable où perçait deux émeraudes lumineuses et les cheveux noirs ailes de corbeau. Sa particularité était une cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'il cachait à l'aide d'une mèche, héritage de sa première rencontre avec Vous-Savez-Qui. 

Son ami était roux et aussi grand que lui. Un sourire espiègle le rendait tout de suite attachant. Harry appréciait énormément Ron Weasley, et ce depuis leur première rencontre, qui remontait à cinq ans déjà. Ron n'avait pas changé, même s'il avait un peu mûri, il conservait cet esprit enfantin qu'Harry aimait tant. 

Pour le moment, ils se rendaient au Chemin De Traverse, l'endroit où ils pourraient acheter leurs fournitures scolaires pour leur sixième année à Poudlard, l'école de magie. 

L'année précédente n'avait pas été de tout repos. Nombres de mystères étaient apparus, et Harry se sentait particulièrement fatigué par tout ça. Tout d'abord, il y avait eu ces rumeurs comme quoi James Potter n'était pas son vrai père. Rumeurs qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre, étant donné la ressemblance physique qu'il partageait avec James. On chuchotait aussi dans son dos, disant que sa mère n'était qu'une coureuse, qu'elle avait eu beaucoup d'amants. Mais pourquoi les gens disaient de telles choses, surtout quand les personnes étaient décédées ! Cela lui faisait mal. Oui, plus de mal que de recevoir une réprimande de Rogue. 

En parlant de Rogue, Harry avait été fort surpris de son attitude l'année précédente. Le professeur de potions, habituellement froid et cruel à son égard, s'était montré 'coopérant' et l'avait même aidé à contrer un sort d'empoisonnement qu'un Mangemort avait faillit réussir. Après tout, Harry avait du mal à faire confiance à cet homme. Il avait quand même fait parti des Mangemorts, serviteurs de Voldemort ! Bien qu'il se soit ravisé, et que Dumbledore lui fasse confiance, Harry hésitait encore quant à la démarche à suivre avec lui. 

Ses pensées allèrent vers Dumbledore. Le vieil homme était parvenu à tout remettre en ordre. C'était lui qui avait traqué Voldemort et avait réussi à le 'coincer' dans le Dramato. Oui ! Voldemort était emprisonné dans ce monde parallèle et ne ferait plus jamais de mal à personne. Mais alors, pourquoi Dumbledore n'était-il pas heureux de ce fait ? Pourquoi continuait-il à le protéger ? 

Harry avait, encore une fois, passé ses vacances chez les Dursley, le professeur lui affirmant qu'il n'y avait plus de danger. Mais durant tout son séjour, il avait senti une pression sur lui. Il avait fait des cauchemars où des serpents de toutes les couleurs s'empressaient autour de lui. Des ombres difformes l'oppressaient. Mais surtout, il avait fait un rêve. Un rêve très mystérieux, où se trouvaient réunies six personnes dans une étrange salle. Six personnes pratiquant un sort. Et parmi ces six personnes, il avait pu reconnaître un visage : celui de sa mère…Et entendre un mot : Chiraka. 

Il ne connaissait pas ce sort, mais il avait l'intention d'en parler à Hermione, sa meilleur amie, et aussi la petite amie de Ron. La jeune fille était très intelligente, et surtout avait une mémoire d'éléphant si jamais elle avait vu ce sort dans un livre, elle s'en souviendrait forcement. En tous cas, il l'espérait. Il voulait savoir quel sort ces gens avaient pratiqué sur sa mère… 

Le deuxième mystère, qui le faisait encore plus souffrir, était la disparition de son parrain. Celui-ci avait été envoyé quelque part en Asie par il ne savait qui, et Harry n'avait plus eu de nouvelles depuis l'année dernière. Il avait envoyé Hedwige, mais elle n'était pas parvenue à le retrouver. Sirius lui manquait cruellement, plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Son attachement à l'animagus avait évolué si rapidement qu'il s'en étonnait parfois. C'était comme si Sirius avait toujours été près de lui, comme s'il le connaissait depuis toujours. 

Le fait est qu'il aimait cet homme sombre, qu'il n'avait pas eu vraiment le temps de connaître. Après avoir été officiellement réhabilité auprès de tous les sorciers, Sirius avait proposé à Harry de rester avec lui. Harry avait alors cru, qu'enfin il allait avoir une famille digne de ce nom. Ils s'étaient installés dans une petite chaumière près du village de Pré Au Lard, et Harry avait vécu une semaine inoubliable, jusqu'à ce que l'animagus soit envoyé à l'Est. Il avait alors dû retourner chez les Dursley, à sa grande peine. Sirius lui avait expliqué qu'il devait effectuer ce voyage, qu'il était important. Ensuite, il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles. Rien, le néant. Comme si le sorcier aux yeux bleus avait disparu. 

En cours d'année, il en avait parlé à Dumbledore, mais le vieil homme s'était contenté de hocher la tête, en le rassurant :

" Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, Sirius est un grand garçon. Il sait comment se débrouiller… ".

" Mais… ".

" Harry ! Retourne en cours maintenant ! ". 

Il avait eu l'impression que Dumbledore en savait plus qu'il ne voulait bien lui dire. Harry n'insista pas et continua d'envoyer sa chouette à la recherche de Patmol, malheureusement sans résultat…

Il passa les derniers jours de vacances au Terrier, là où habitait Ron. C'était en fait de vraies vacances pour lui, car chez les Dursley, il était toujours considéré comme un monstre. Harry attendait toujours avec impatience son retour à Poudlard, et le lendemain, il retrouverait enfin la grande école et tous ses amis. Et peut-être avec un peu de chance, Sirius…

Après avoir passé le passage secret, ils se retrouvèrent dans leur monde, le monde des sorciers, de la magie. La surprise se peignit sur le visage des deux garçons. 

Habituellement le Chemin était empli d'une foule hétéroclite de sorciers de toutes sortes, discutant de potions, d'enchantements ou du dernier balais en vente. Mais ce jour là, un silence pesait. Ils se regardèrent et avancèrent lentement sur l'avenue. Il y avait toujours du monde : les gens se parlaient, bougeaient, mais ni Harry, ni Ron ne les entendaient. C'était comme si, ils étaient devenus sourds tout d'un coup. 

" Harry ? Tu peux m'entendre ? ".

Harry se tourna vers le roux et acquiesça.

" Oui ! Je t'entends très bien ! Mais que se passe-t-il ? ". 

Ron haussa les épaules, signe de son incompréhension. Harry s'approcha d'une petite fille jouant avec un chien. 

" Excuse-moi ? ".

La fillette ne leva pas la tête, comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu.

" Hé ! ".

Il approcha la main de la fille, et fut surpris quand ses doigts traversèrent le corps de la petite fille.

" Mais ? ! ".

Ron ouvrit de grands yeux apeurés.

" Harry ! Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? ".

" Je ne … ".

Et si… Et s'ils étaient dans un autre monde ? Un univers parallèle ? Un frisson le parcourut à cette pensée. Il leva les yeux de la petite et scruta les alentours, s'attendant plus ou moins à voir surgir un fantôme ou un être difforme. Où bien Lui… 

Une exclamation lui fit tourner la tête vers Ron.

" Là-bas ! Regarde ! ".

Harry regarda dans la direction indiquée. Trois personnes se promenaient tranquillement. Ils auraient très bien pu passer inaperçus dans cette foule. Le seul problème, c'est que deux de ces personnes étaient mortes… 

Il y avait deux garçons et une jeune fille. Ils devaient avoir quinze, seize ans. La jeune fille avait de longs cheveux bruns, coiffés avec une queue de cheval. Son visage était agréable et beau. Ses yeux verts s'illuminaient quand elle parlait à l'homme dont elle tenait la main. Cet homme était le portrait craché d'Harry. La même coupe de cheveux, le même port, la même taille…La seule distinction était qu'il avait les yeux gris derrière ses petites lunettes. Lui aussi souriait à la brune. Le troisième homme les suivait un peu en retrait. Il avait les cheveux blonds et courts. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus semblaient scruter les alentours, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un ou quelque chose…

" Harry… ".

Harry, fasciné, continuait d'observer ses parents, ne se préoccupant pas de l'intonation de peur de son ami. Lily venait d'éclater de rire, et s'était tourné vers Rémus (Harry le devinait, son visage n'avait pas trop changé). Il regretta de ne pouvoir entendre ce qu'elle lui disait. Un sourire éclaira le visage sérieux du loup garou. Puis les trois continuèrent leur chemin, s'arrêtant devant les différents étalages. Harry vit son père entrer dans la boutique vendant les balais et ressortir quelques instants plus tard avec un balai tout neuf. Lily fit les gros yeux puis elle se remit à rire. Ils s'avancèrent à nouveau. Il les suivit, voulant en savoir plus, et ne se demandant pas ce qu'il faisait là. Ron le suivit sans rien dire, comprenant parfaitement l'envie de son ami, mais un sentiment de terreur ne le quittait pas.

Tout d'un coup, Harry frissonna. Au coin d'une rue, un jeune homme venait de faire son apparition. Il était grand, les cheveux bruns coupés courts, et des yeux bleus sombres. Une légère cicatrice ornait sa joue droite. Harry fronça les yeux en une parfaite imitation de James. Son père s'approcha de Sirius et lui parla, montrant la blessure, apparemment en colère. Sirius baissa la tête et ne répliqua pas. James continua à lui crier dessus (enfin Harry le devinait, vu l'expression du brun), puis se calma quand Rémus et Lily lui posèrent chacun une main sur l'épaule. Rémus lui dit quelques mots, puis s'approcha de Sirius. 

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer quand il vit son futur professeur caresser du bout des doigts la joue de son parrain. C'était un geste très tendre, Harry pouvait le deviner. Ce pouvait-il que… 

Sirius ne bougea pas plus et leva enfin les yeux vers James. Il lui dit quelque chose, puis haussa les épaules. James ouvrit de grands yeux puis, à la grande surprise de Harry, gifla le grand brun. Lily s'interposa et tenta de calmer son futur mari. Mais James était visiblement très en colère après Sirius. Harry aurait vraiment souhaité savoir pourquoi…

Sirius se frottait la joue rougie par la claque. Il prononça une phrase, puis partit en courant, vite suivi par Lupin. Harry se demanda que faire : suivre Sirius, ou rester avec ses parents ?. Il s'étonna que sa première réaction fut de vouloir suivre Patmol, mais il décida de rester près de ses parents.

Le jeune couple resté seul s'échangea quelques mots, puis Harry vit des larmes dans les yeux de son père. Le fait de voir son père pleurer déclencha en lui un sentiment qu'il ne parvenait pas à bien comprendre. Lily s'était rapprochée de James, et embrassait légèrement les yeux de celui-ci. Puis elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Harry se sentit mal à l'aise devant la scène. Il avait l'impression d'être un voyeur. Il tourna la tête afin de laisser ses parents dans leur intimité. Quand ils se remirent en marche, toutes traces de l'altercation avait disparu du visage de James. 

Harry décida de les suivre quand il s'aperçut qu'il était tout seul. Ron avait disparu. Il chercha dans tous les coins et l'appela. Aucune réponse. Tout d'un coup, il sentit l'atmosphère changer. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, et il sut qu'Il était là. Juste derrière lui. Tremblant, il se retourna doucement pour Lui faire face. Ce qu'il vit le fit hurler. Il allait s'enfuir quand il se sentit bousculer. 

" Harry ! Réveille-toi ! Je t'en prie ! ".

* Que je me réveille ? Je ne comprends pas…Je ne dors pas pourtant… *.

" Harry, écoute-moi… ". 

Harry reconnut tout de suite la voix, c'était celle du professeur Lupin. Mais pourquoi entendait-il sa voix ? S'il dormait vraiment, il ne devrait pas… 

" Harry ! Tu es sous l'emprise d'un sort de vision, il faut que tu te réveilles ! Tu es dans le Chemin de Traverse ! Harry ! Reviens-nous ! ".

Harry ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment se réveiller justement. Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur la silhouette noire face à lui. Instinctivement, il recula, tentant de lui échapper. Mais l'ombre bougea, s'approchant de lui. A nouveau, il se sentit hurler. 

* Je dois m'enfuir, je ne veux pas Le voir…Je…*.

" Harry ! Réveille-toi ! ".

Cette fois, il réussit à se réveiller. Il ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit, pour se retrouver dans le Chemin de Traverse. 

Près de lui, Ron, Hermione et le professeur Lupin le fixaient avec inquiétude. Ils les regarda quelques instants, puis soupira. Hermione se jeta dans ses bras.

" Harry ! Comme je suis heureuse ! On a vraiment cru que tu allais y rester ". 

Harry vit Lupin acquiescer silencieusement. 

" Que…S'est-il passé ? Et pourquoi Ron est-il sorti avant moi ? ".

" En fait, un sort de vision a été lancé juste au moment où Ron et toi avez traversé le mur de brique. Ron est sorti avant toi de ce cauchemar parce qu'il n'avait pas d'attache dedans. Dis-moi Harry, qu'as-tu vu là-bas ? Ron nous a expliqué que c'était sans doute le passé ".

Harry fixa son professeur puis il lui raconta son aventure, sans lui révéler sa propre réaction. Rémus le regarda, incrédule. 

" Qu'y a-t-il professeur ? ".

" James ? Frapper Sirius ? Et en plus j'étais là ? Harry, ce que tu as vu ne s'est pas réellement passé ! James n'aurait jamais frappé Sirius, il l'adorait trop pour ça. De plus, je n'aurais pas oublié un événement pareil. Or cela ne me dit rien ".

* Soit il me ment. Soit quelqu'un a voulu me dire quelque chose en me montrant cette scène. _Lui_ [1] aurait pu me montrer un truc pareil. Je ne sais plus quoi penser…*.

" Bon ! En tous cas, restons en là ! Nous en parlerons au professeur Dumbledore demain à Poudlard ! ".


	3. une rentrée sous le signe du coeur

~ ! ! !Il y aura sans doute des spoilers, donc si vous n'avez pas lu les quatre livres sortis à ce jour et que vous ne voulez pas avoir des révélations qui peuvent gâcher le plaisir, ne la lisez pas !

**La puissance du passé**

Partie 2 Une rentrée sous le signe du cœur…

Après avoir effectué tous leurs achats pour l'année à venir, les trois jeunes sorciers et leur professeur s'installèrent dans une petite brasserie du Chemin de Traverse. Harry restait silencieux repensant sans cesse à la scène à laquelle il avait assistée. Malgré les dires du professeur Lupin, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir son père frapper Sirius puis pleurer. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Il tentait désespérément de comprendre la vision. En fait, il était certain qu'elle devait signifier quelque chose. Même Voldemort devait avoir ses raisons. Toujours perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte du regard inquiet du loup garou. 

Ron et Hermione faisaient la conversation à tous les deux , trop heureux de s'être retrouvés après 'ces longues vacances'. Ils semblaient avoir totalement oubliés l'incident. 

Rémus, au contraire, ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Et surtout, il se demandait qui avait pu lancer le sort aux deux garçons. Un sort de vision était très difficile à maîtriser, il fallait avoir un niveau de magie assez élevé. Il ne pensait pas être capable d'en réussir un. La seule personne qu'il connaissait, qui aurait pu en lancer un avec succès, était Dumbledore, mais il ne voyait aucune raison au vieux sorcier de faire ça à Harry. Surtout qu'apparemment, ce que le jeune homme avait vu n'était pas la réalité. James frapper Sirius ? Il n'y croyait pas. Pourtant la particularité de ce sort était de montrer le passé, mais sous une forme différente de ce qui s'était réellement produit. Ce qui voulait dire que James et Sirius s'étaient disputés, à un moment ou à un autre. Ils avaient environ seize ans dans la vision. Tentant de rassembler ses souvenirs, il parvint à en isoler un.

~ 

_" Sirius ? "._

_Rémus avait enfin trouvé où se cachait son ami. Celui-ci s'était isolé près du lac, dans un coin que seul le loup en lui aurait pu découvrir. Sirius s'était transformé en chien, et il dormait paisiblement. Rémus sourit à cette vision. Les quatre pattes en l'air, comme le faisait les petits chiens, l'animagus reposait sur son large dos. Son poil soyeux, s'étalant tout autour de lui, le recouvrait telle une couverture. _

_Rémus s'approcha lentement sans faire de bruit, comme seul lui pouvait le faire. Il savait parfaitement qu'à la moindre alerte, le grand chien brun se réveillerait aussitôt. Et il n'avait pas envie de lui priver des quelques heures de sommeil qu'il prenait. _

_Il avait remarqué que depuis quelque temps Sirius semblait fatigué, comme s'il ne se reposait pas assez. Avant, seuls pendant les jours de pleine lune, le sorcier brun présentait cette fatigue, qu'il partageait d'ailleurs avec les trois autres. Mais maintenant c'était tout le temps, et Rémus se posait des questions, inquiet. _

_Il n'avait pas osé aborder le sujet avec James pensant que c'était trop personnel. Il n'avait pas envie que le cerf se fasse plus de soucis qu'il n'en avait déjà. Et de plus, il n'avait pas envie qu'il découvre son secret. Or James était bien connu pour comprendre les gens et leurs sentiments et Rémus voulait garder son affection pour lui. Oui, de l'affection ou plus encore ? Il avait de l'affection pour Peter, James et Lily. Mais il sentait bien que pour le chien brun c'était différent, c'était plus fort, plus profond. _

_Malgré son attention, Sirius se réveilla en sursaut. Il se remit sur ses quatre pattes puis grogna. Rémus leva aussitôt les bras pour le calmer._

_" Je suis désolé Sirius. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller… "._

_L'animagus cessa de grogner et laissa pendre sa langue, en un signe de compréhension. Il s'assit sur son arrière train puis observa le loup s'approcher de lui. Rémus se posa près de lui et avança une main pour enlever des brins pris dans la fourrure. Sirius jappa et se recula, joueur, sa queue remuant dans tous les sens. L'instinct canin prenait toujours le dessus, mais Rémus n'avait pas l'esprit à s'amuser. Il prit un ton sérieux et parla à la bête : _

_" Sirius ! Ce n'est pas l'heure de jouer ! S'il te plaît reprend ta forme, j'ai besoin de te parler… "._

_La queue stoppa et le chien baissa la tête, tout penaud. Rémus lui sourit gentiment et lui fit signe de se dépêcher. Sirius reprit sa forme humaine dans un éclair. Il s'étira, puis se rassit en croisant ses longues jambes._

_" Hum…désolé, Rémus. C'est plus fort que moi, quand je suis transformé, j'ai toujours envie de jouer… "._

_" Ce n'est rien, je le sais bien ! "._

_Sirius baissa la tête, Rémus savait très bien que le sorcier ne lui demanderait rien, il attendrait tranquillement que le loup lui pose sa question. Rémus admira l'homme face à lui. Sirius tout comme James avait les cheveux sombres mais plus courts. Il était le plus grand du groupe et aussi le plus puissant. Oui, même si tout le monde croyait que Potter était le plus fort, Sirius se trouvait juste avant lui, comme le prouvait le sort qu'il avait tenté le mois précédent et qu'il avait réussi. Rémus se rendit compte, tout à coup, que c'était depuis qu'il avait lancer ce fameux sort que Sirius présentait des signes de fatigues évidents._

_" Sirius, lorsque tu as lancé le sort de Shoraî, tu nous as tout dit, n'est-ce pas ? "._

_Sirius continua de fixer l'herbe._

_" Bien sur, Rémus ! Pourquoi vous aurais-je caché quelque chose ? "._

_" Et bien, j'ai remarqué que tu étais souvent fatigué ces temps-ci et je me demandais si ça avait un rapport avec l'enchantement ? "._

_" Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ?! Je vais bien, j'ai juste plus sommeil qu'avant c'est tout ! "._

_" Hum…Ca me rassure… "._

_Sirius plaça ses yeux bleus sur le loup garou._

_" Rémus, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi… "._

_Rémus sentit son cœur se serrer à ces quelques mots. * Il ne ressent rien pour moi… *. Il sourit puis approcha la main pour caresser les cheveux du sorcier brun._

_" Je suis toujours inquiet pour vous, c'est ma nature ! Vous êtes les seuls amis que j'ai jamais eu ! C'est normal, non ? "._

_Sirius l'observa quelque instant, ne sachant pas trop que répondre. Il sentait bien que le blond avait de l'affection pour lui, plus que pour les autres, mais il ne pouvait pas répondre à cette affection, il avait déjà quelqu'un…_

_" Merci "._

_Il sourit puis se leva. Il tendit une main à son ami, puis ils se dirigèrent vers le château._

_" Sirius ? "._

_" Hum ? "._

_" Tu as déjà pris ta décision en ce qui concerne le Chiraka ? "._

_" Oui… "._

~ 

" Professeur ? ".

Il revint au moment présent quand il se sentit secoué. Hermione avait posé sa main sur son bras et le bougeait doucement.

" Oh ! Excusez-moi ! Je réfléchissais ! ".

" Au passé ? ".

Rémus regarda, surpris, Harry qui avait posé la question.

" Et bien, oui ".

Il lui sourit gentiment, puis se leva, ne voulant pas partager ses souvenirs avec les trois enfants.

" Bien ! Vous devriez rentrer ! Il se fait tard ! Nous nous verrons demain à Poudlard ".

" Vraiment ? ".

" Oui ! Dumbledore a accepté pour que je redevienne votre professeur de défense contre le mal ".

" Vrai ?! ".

Rémus fut heureux de voir la joie des jeunes sorciers. Au moins il était apprécié par ces trois-là.

~ 

" Hum…Que comptez-vous faire ? ".

" Nous en terminerons cette année avec lui ou alors c'est lui qui gagnera… ".

" Vous me semblez bien sur de vous, Dumbledore ".

Dumbledore sourit à son interlocuteur. De toutes façons, il n'avait plus de temps, le sortilège de Dramato ne tiendrait plus longtemps. D'ailleurs le fait qu'un sort de vision ait été jeté le prouvait.

" Severus…Je voudrais que vous continuez à le protéger comme les années précédentes ".

Rogue ne répondit pas, se contentant de hocher la tête.

" J'ai aussi une autre personne à vous confier… ".

~ 

Harry sortit de la calèche le cœur allégé. Il était enfin chez lui, à Poudlard. Le voyage s'était bien passé et quitter les Dursley était plus qu'une joie pour lui. 

Il suivit les autres élèves le long des couloirs de l'école. Tout à coup, il s'arrêta, il sentait des yeux sur lui. Il se retourna vivement et aperçut une ombre basse disparaître au coin d'un couloir. Sans se préoccuper des autres, il courut vers cet endroit. 

" Harry ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! ".

Hermione empêcha Ron de suivre le sorcier.

" Attends ! Tu veux faire perdre des points à Gryffondor dès le début ! ".

" Mais Hermione ! ".

" Ca suffit ! ".

Ron jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers le couloir où avait disparu son ami, puis soupirant continua à suivre la file d'étudiants.

Harry suivit le couloir sans s'arrêter, puis à la fin tomba sur un cul de sac. Il ne connaissait pas ce lieu, il jeta un œil derrière lui, pour n'apercevoir que la nuit. Aucune lumière n'éclairait le passage. Il resta calme, de toute façon dans Poudlard, il ne risquait rien… Normalement... Fronçant les sourcils, il chercha un éventuel dispositif dans le mur, puis lâcha un Flipendo. Le mur brilla un instant puis laissa apparaître un passage donnant à l'extérieur. Il s'empressa de le traverser et ouvrit de grand yeux face à la beauté du jardin dans lequel il était parvenu. En fait, il se trouvait encore à l'intérieur du château, mais il n'y avait pas de plafond. 

Différentes plantes et fleurs de toutes sortes poussaient plus ou moins librement. Il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer les senteurs et couleurs sous ses yeux. Il reconnut des plantes très rares dont Rogue leur avait parlé durant son cour.

" Oh ! De la gentiane ! Et c'est de la mandragore ! Mais comment peut-il y avoir toutes ces plantes dans cet endroit ! ".

" Parce que quelqu'un les y a planté, Potter ! ".

Harry se retourna, surpris et effrayé. 

* Mince, il va m'enlever des points, et il va me faire la morale *.

" Je devrais vous ôter quelques points, Potter, mais je ne le ferai pas par respect pour cet endroit que vous avez découvert ! ".

Harry regarda son professeur s'accroupir face à un arbuste et laisser glisser sa main sur les feuilles vertes. Ce geste le surprit, c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait autant de douceur chez cet homme froid et arrogant. Cette constatation le fit frissonner. Si Rogue pouvait se montrer ainsi, où allait le monde !

" J'avais entendu des rumeurs sur ce jardin…Mais je n'avais jamais réussi à le découvrir. Son propriétaire en gardait l'emplacement très jalousement ".

" Son propriétaire ? ".

Rogue se leva vivement et regarda Harry d'une façon très étrange. Ironie et mépris se mélangeaient dans ses yeux gris.

" Oui, une sorcière… ".

Harry le fixa et baissa la tête. * Ce peut-il ? *.

" En effet, Harry. Ce jardin était celui de ta mère ".

Harry sentit son cœur exploser devant cette nouvelle voix. Il se plaça de façon à voir derrière son professeur et aperçut une ombre se relever. Sans plus attendre, il se précipita vers la personne, bousculant Rogue au passage.

" Doucement, Potter ! ".

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait plus, il se perdait maintenant dans l'étreinte de l'homme qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

" Sirius ! Je suis si content de te revoir. J'étais si inquiet ! Comment vas-tu ? Où étais-tu ? Oh ! Tu m'a tellement manqué ! ".

Sirius serra le jeune sorcier contre lui. Il fut touché par l'affection qu'il ressentait.

" Du calme Harry ! ".

Il se mit à rire :

" Harry ! Tu me fais mal ! ".

Mais Harry n'obéissait pas, il pleurait maintenant dans les bras de l'animagus, évacuant son stress de la dernière année, mais montrant ainsi la joie de le revoir.

" Un peu de décence, Potter ! ".

La voix de Rogue le ramena dans la réalité. Il lâcha enfin son parrain puis recula doucement pour l'observer. Sirius avait coupé ses longs cheveux. Il ressemblait beaucoup au jeune homme qu'il avait vu dans sa vision, mais en plus âgé. Surtout les yeux, ceux-ci n'étaient plus aussi brillants et ils reflétaient tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Il portait une tenue de sorcier bleu foncée. Il n'avait pas perdu de poids, au grand soulagement d'Harry. Sirius lui paraissait en pleine forme.

" Oh ! Sirius, je suis si content ! ".

Sirius lui sourit en retour et posa une main fine sur son épaule.

" C'est réciproque, Harry ! ".

" Quand vous aurez terminé vos touchantes retrouvailles, Potter, vous retournerez dans la salle commune ! La cérémonie du Choixpeau doit être finie ! ".

Harry s'était attendu à ce que Rogue saute sur Sirius et tente de le tuer. Il hésita se demandant s'il devait laisser les deux hommes entre eux. Il avait compris la première fois qu'ils ne semblaient pas s'apprécier… 

" Vas-y Harry ! N'aie pas peur, nous n'allons pas nous entre-tuer ".

" Pas encore en tous cas ". Rajouta Rogue d'une voix basse.

Harry acquiesça puis commença à partir.

" Nous nous verrons dans la salle des Gryffondor et là nous parlerons ".

" D'accord ! ".

Le cœur allégé, il sortit rapidement de la pièce pour rejoindre ses camarades.

~ 

" Et que vas-tu lui raconter ? ".

" Cela ne te regarde pas ! ".

Sirius s'approcha du professeur. 

"Si tu avais l'intention de t'occuper de lui cette année, ce ne sera pas la peine, je le ferai moi-même ! ".

Severus ne lui répondit pas, se contentant d'une sourire méprisant.

" Comme tu étais là, l'année dernière ? ".

Ils s'observèrent quelques instants. La rivalité de leur jeunesse toujours présente.

" Peuf…Tu te crois toujours aussi fort, Black ! Mais je te rappelle que quand il a eu besoin de quelqu'un ce n'est pas toi qui était là ".

" Ca va changer maintenant ! ".

" Vraiment ? ".

Severus éclata de rire, puis se détourna pour sortir.

" Pour moi, tu resteras toujours l'ombre de Potter ".

Sirius ne bougea pas, regardant le sorcier sortir, toujours riant. * Si tu savais Severus, comme tu me fais mal à dire ça…Mais je ne flancherai pas, je l'ai juré ! *. Il ferma les yeux et écouta son cœur battre pendant un moment, avant de reprendre sa forme canine et se sauver par une autre porte secrète…

HOME FICS CHAPITRE PRECEDENT CHAPITRE SUIVANT


	4. Sortilège d’oubli ?

La puissance du passé  
  
Partie 3  
  
Sortilège d'oubli ?  
  
Merci à Chris pour sa correction !  
  
Sirius venait d'achever son histoire. Harry, Ron et Hermione l'avaient écouté sans l'interrompre. « Je vois.Mais, si Voldemort est prisonnier de ce sortilège, pourquoi avoir effectué ce voyage ? ». Sirius posa ses yeux bleus sur Hermione et secoua la tête. « Malheureusement, le Dramato n'est qu'un sort ponctuel. Il se détruira un jour. Et pour cela, nous devons être prêts à nous battre. Ces parchemins que j'ai ramenés d'Asie vont nous permettre de conjurer un sort puissant qui pourrait enfin Le détruire ». Même s'il ne disait pas l'entière vérité, Sirius ne voulait pas cacher ces informations aux enfants. Ils avaient montré beaucoup de courage l'année où le Mage Noir avait été enfermé dans le monde parallèle et il les respectait énormément pour ça. De plus, il devinait qu'ils auraient sans doute un nouveau rôle dans cette histoire, enfin surtout Harry. « Je vois. ». Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Harry qui venait de parler. « C'est pour cette raison que je fais toujours des cauchemars.Parce que ce n'est pas terminé ». Sirius le fixa avec sollicitude puis lui prit la main qu'il caressa avec douceur. « Je suis désolé, Harry. Dumbledore aurait du te le dire. Mais cette année, nous en finirons définitivement ! Je te le promets ». Harry lui fit un sourire puis posa sa deuxième main sur celle de Sirius. « Je te remercie, Sirius. Je sais que l'on va y parvenir ! ». Ils se regardèrent avec tendresse et Harry sentit son c?ur battre plus vite. Contre toute attente, les larmes commencèrent à couler et il se jeta dans les bras de son parrain. « Oh ! Sirius, je suis si heureux que tu sois là ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! ». Sirius enlaça le jeune garçon et lui murmura des mots de réconfort. Ron et Hermione décidèrent d'un accord muet de les laisser seuls et de quitter la pièce. Ils s'étaient installés dans un petit salon que Dumbledore avait mis à la disposition de Sirius. En fait, le directeur lui avait donné une chambre près de la tour des Griffondors. Ainsi Harry pourrait venir le voir autant de fois qu'il le désirait. Sirius avait accepté avec joie mais avait refusé de devenir professeur, prétextant que sa réputation n'était pas suffisamment mise au clair. Par contre, il avait accepté de donner des cours particuliers à tous étudiants le lui demandant. Une annonce avait été faite , ce qui qvqit provoqué un murmure parmi les quatre tables des différentes maisons. Les pleurs de Harry diminuèrent d'intensité et il se détendit dans les bras du sorcier brun. « Merci. ». « C'est moi qui te remercie Harry. Je suis heureux que tu tiennes autant à moi malgré ce que j'ai fait.». Harry releva vivement les yeux vers son parrain à cette annonce. La tristesse voilait le beau regard et il caressa doucement la joue légèrement rugueuse. « Tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable ! Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. ». « J'aurais du m'en douter ! On savait que quelqu'un donnait des informations aux Mangemorts.Et que cette personne était proche de nous. ». Sirius baissa la tête et répéta : « J'aurais du m'en douter ». Harry releva le menton de son parrain puis lui fit un sourire. « Ce qui est fait est fait, Sirius. On en peut pas revenir sur le passé. Tu as déjà assez souffert, non ? Alors je veux que tu cesses de t'en faire et que tu retrouves ton sourire ! D'accord ? ». Sirius sentit son c?ur s'emballer face à cette déclaration et serra Harry dans ses bras. « Merci ». Harry profita de la chaleur de son parrain puis se recula pour le regarder. Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'une douce lueur de gratitude. Mais la fatigue se reflétait également en eux. Harry se dégagea des genoux de Sirius puis demanda avec une légère timidité : « Je peux rester avec toi, ce soir ? ». Sirius fit un sourire puis hocha de la tête avec lenteur.  
  
Severus fixa un instant le planning qu'il avait préparé puis soupira. Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et se massa les tempes. Deux semaines étaient déjà passées depuis la reprise des cours et il sentait un poids énorme l'écraser petit à petit sur lui. Sa marque lui faisait mal à nouveau ; un signe qui ne pouvait tromper : Il sortirait bientôt du Dramato et, cette fois, Il serait sans doute prêt à attaquer. Severus se releva et s'approcha de son armoire. Il l'ouvrit avec douceur et fixa le seul objet présent à l'intérieur. Un objet pour lequel il devait donner sa vie et que Dumbledore lui avait confié : un morceau de miroir. Celui-ci avait la particularité de ne rien refléter. Malgré toutes ses recherches il n'avait pas encore trouvé à quoi servait le bout de verre. Il n'avait absolument rien d'autre de spécial. Severus referma la porte avec lassitude. Peut être devait il le regarder un jour particulier ? Ou bien le tremper dans un liquide ? Quoique cela puisse être, il l'ignorait. Pourtant Dumbledore, lui avait dit que c'était un objet nécessaire à la chute du Mage Noir. Il regarda l'heure à sa pendule puis se prépara pour sa classe : Griffondor et Serpentard. Il allait pouvoir s'amuser une nouvelle fois avec Potter. Le jeune homme l'avait surpris le premier jour. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse montrer tant d'affection envers Black et surtout en sa présence. Même si le sorcier brun était son parrain, Harry ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Il ne connaissait pas cet homme orgueilleux et imbus de lui-même, à mettre dans le même panier que son père. Il se remémora leurs différentes rencontres qui se terminaient le plus souvent en détention. Il est bien connu que les Serpentard et Griffondors ne font pas bon ménage. Ils se détestaient royalement et se le montraient bien. Il ouvrit la porte du donjon avec bruit comme à son habitude puis fit apparaître la leçon du jour d'un coup de baguette. « Voici la recette. Elle permet de soulager les mots d'estomacs. Nous testerons vos antidotes à la fin ». Son regard se posa avec malice sur Harry qui baissa vivement la tête en retenant un soupir. Severus s'installa confortablement et attendit de voir de quelles couleurs les potions de ses élèves allaient donner.  
  
Sirius fixa avec stupeur la longue liste de noms qui ornait la feuille de ses cours particuliers. Une vingtaine d'élèves, toutes maisons confondues (même un Serpentard, à son étonnement), avait sollicité son aide. Il regarda aux alentours puis prit le papier. Il lui faudrait faire un emploi du temps méticuleux s'il voulait donner autant de cours. Heureusement qu'il n'avait sollicité que les étudiants jusqu'à la quatrième année, sinon il devinait que la liste aurait été plus longue. « Surpris ? ». Remus le fixait un sourire aux coins des lèvres. Il acquiesça puis ils s'avancèrent vers le réfectoire. « Oui, je ne pensais pas que des élèves accepteraient de travailler avec moi. A moins qu'ils ne soient intéressés que par ma réputation. ». Il réalisa que cela devait être ça. Sinon, le Serpentard ne se serait jamais inscrit. Remus posa une main sur son épaule puis lui refit un sourire. « Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Ils connaissent tous tes capacités, Sirius. Ils ne sont pas stupides ! ». « Hum.On verra bien ! ». Sirius avait eu l'autorisation de s'installer avec les professeurs et il avait trouvé sa place entre Remus et Hagrid, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. Au moins, il était loin de Rogue et de son regard haineux qu'il avait du mal à supporter. Il fit un signe à Harry, Ron et Hermione puis commença à manger avec les autres. Tout se passait bien, il discutait tranquillement avec Hagrid quand une douleur le traversa. Il parvint à rester calme et à ne pas montrer ce qui s'était passé. Il sourit et répondit à une question d'Hagrid puis s'excusa. Il se leva, toujours l'air joyeux pour ne pas inquiéter les autres, mais il sentait toujours un tiraillement au niveau de son c?ur. Comme si on essayait de le retirer de sa poitrine. Il quitta rapidement la grande salle puis se mit à courir. Il se dirigea vers le parc pour pouvoir respirer l'air frais. Il s'installa sous l'ombre d'un grand chêne puis tenta de comprendre ce qui se passait. La douleur persistait, c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une pareille chose et il se demanda vivement ce qui lui arrivait. Il réfléchit un long moment puis parvint à une seule conclusion, mais une conclusion qui l'effraya. Il secoua la tête puis se releva. Ca ne pouvait pas être ça c'était beaucoup trop tôt, il n'était pas prêt. Il baissa les yeux sur le lac en contrebas puis se retourna pour croiser deux onyx intriguées. * C'est pas vrai! Mais qu'est ce qu'il veut! *. Rogue le fixa un instant puis lui dit : « Dumbledore souhaite te voir. Immédiatement ! ». Sirius ne répondit pas. Il forçait sa main à ne pas se poser sur sa poitrine pour maîtriser sa douleur. Il ne voulait pas montrer de faiblesse vis à vis de lui. Il se releva et s'avança tranquillement vers le château mais ne put aller plus loin que quelques pas. La douleur le figea sur place et il s'écroula à terre évanoui.  
  
Harry écoutait avec plaisir le cours que donnait le professeur Lupin. Celui- ci n'avait pas changé et était de loin le meilleur professeur qu'il n'ait jamais eu dans cette matière qu'était la défense contre les forces du mal. Le sort qu'ils étudiaient était l'un des plus complexes qu'Harry est jamais vu : même plus difficile que le Patronus. Il s'agissait d'un sort d'oubli permanent qui possédait un contre sort encore plus difficile à maîtriser. Lupin ne leur apprenait pas comment faire ce sort, mais leur montrait comment savoir si on était victime de ce dernier. « Donc, vous avez compris ? Si l'aura de votre cible devient rouge, cela signifie qu'elle est victime de l'enchantement. Mais si son aura reste invisible, c'est qu'elle n'a rien oublié ». Il leur fit un sourire puis présenta trois créatures. « J'ai jeté le sort sur l'une de ces créatures. Vous allez passer l'un après l'autre et tenter de déterminer sur laquelle je l'ai fait. Vous inscrirez votre nom et la créature que vous pensez enchantée sur ce papier ». Les élèves se mirent en rang et passèrent l'un après l'autre devant les trois bestioles. Harry dont c'était la matière préférée repéra très facilement le sortilège et en fut ravi. Le cours se termina rapidement et Lupin leur donna leur devoir pour le prochain cours. « Vous me ferez un résumé de comment ce sortilège est venu à voir le jour et de tous ses dérivés ». Les septièmes années de Griffondor sortirent joyeux de la classe. Ils adoraient ce professeur talentueux et très pédagogue. Pour eux, il était l'antithèse parfaite de Rogue, leur professeur de potions. Harry discutait avec ses amis quand une voix aux accents traînants s'éleva. Il détestait cette voix par dessus tout même celle de Rogue. « Il était trop faible ! Après tout il a passé douze ans en prison.Notre cher professeur Rogue n'a du en faire qu'une bouchée ». Harry sentit son sang se glacer. Malefoy était en train d'insinuer que Rogue s'était battu avec Sirius ? Il s'avança rapidement sur lui et le prit par le col. « Que veux-tu dire ? ». Malefoy se débattit puis lui fit un sourire victorieux. « Ton cher parrain s'est fait battre par le professeur Rogue ! ». Les Serpentards éclatèrent de rire puis s'avancèrent vers leur dortoir. Harry bouillait sur place. Hermione lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour le calmer puis murmura : « Allons le voir, on saura tout de suite ce qui s'est réellement passé ». Harry acquiesça vivement puis courut vers la chambre de Sirius, le c?ur battant. Ils ne trouvèrent personne dans la pièce et il sentit son inquiétude redoubler. Et si Sirius allait très mal ? Et si Rogue lui avait jeté un mauvais sort ? Il cria de dépit. « Allons voir à l'infirmerie ». Ils se dépêchèrent vers l'aile nord et arrivèrent au moment où Rogue sortait de la pièce où les malades se reposaient. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil en les voyant. « Que faites vous là ? ». Harry oubliant à qui il s'adressait et trop soucieux de savoir si son parrain allait bien, s'adressa à lui avec fureur : « Où est Sirius ? ». « Potter ! Vous oubliez qui je suis ! ». « Je me fiche de qui vous êtes ! Si vous lui avez fait du mal.Je. ». Ils se fixèrent un instant, la haine qu'ils partageaient se reflétant dans leurs prunelles. « Vous allez quoi, Potter ? ». Harry qui ne se contrôlait plus, sortit sa baguette et la tendit vers son professeur maintenant stupéfait. « Range cette baguette, Harry ». La voix de Dumbledore le calma aussitôt et il fixa le directeur avec nervosité. « Où est Sirius ? ». « Il se repose maintenant. Sa vie n'est pas en danger ». « Que s'est il passé ? ». Dumbledore le regarda de pardessus ses demi-lunes puis jeta un coup d'?il à Rogue. Le professeur de potions lui fit un léger signe de tête puis se tourna à nouveau vers Harry, un sourire sardonique aux lèvres. « Nous nous sommes disputés.Et j'ai gagné. ». Harry releva alors immédiatement sa baguette en hurlant. « Que lui avez-vous fait ? ! ». Dumbledore s'approcha alors de lui et posa une main sur la baguette pour l'abaisser. « Ce sont de vieilles histoires, Harry. Et je pense que tu es bien placé pour savoir qu'entre Severus et Sirius ce n'est pas le grand amour, n'est ce pas ? ». Harry hocha doucement de la tête. « Alors, range cette baguette et va le voir. Il en sera ravi ». Harry ne se fit pas prier deux fois mais jeta un regard froid et rempli de haine à Rogue avant de pénétrer dans la salle de repos.  
  
« Vous pensez que. ? ». Remus laissa la question en suspens et Dumbledore hocha doucement de la tête. « Mais je croyais que. ». « Cela dépend de la force physique de la personne et il a passé douze années de sa vie à Azkaban. Il ne refait de la magie que depuis trois ans. Je pense que la réaction est normale ». « Vous voulez dire que le sort a dormi et qu'il vient de se réveiller ? ». « Oui.Et cela est assez effrayant. Car j'ai la très nette impression que le sort est plus puissant que ce qui était attendu ». Remus avala sa salive puis secoua la tête. « Qu'allons nous faire ? ». « Le protéger.C'est la seule chose à faire. Ils sont la clef qui va nous permettre de remporter la victoire et c'est la seule chose en notre pouvoir ». Remus regarda par la fenêtre et vit plusieurs étudiants flânant tranquillement sous le soleil de septembre. Il était loin le temps où lui aussi pouvait rester à ne rien faire sans aucun souci. Il soupira puis regarda le directeur avec résignation. « Je vais faire de mon mieux, mais il n'acceptera jamais mon aide, vous le savez ». Dumbledore acquiesça puis fit un léger sourire. « Faites de votre mieux Remus, c'est tout ce que je vous demande. J'ai demandé à Severus de préparer une potion de Rétention. Cela permettra à Sirius de contenir le sortilège ». Remus ouvrit de grands yeux. « Il ne voudra jamais la prendre ! ». « Pas si je lui demande ». Remus éclata de rire. « Même si vous lui demandez, il fera semblant de la boire ! Je le connais, il déteste Severus et ne voudra pas de son aide ! ». Dumbledore lui jeta un drôle de regard puis lui répondit : « Ne vous inquiétez pas, il prendra ce breuvage, il n'a pas le choix ». « Hum, bien, si vous êtes sur de vous ». Il se rassit face au vieil homme et lui posa l'autre question qui le tracassait : « Et pour Harry ? ».  
  
Sirius se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il avait passé toute la journée à l'infirmerie et après avoir bu l'un des remèdes de Madame Pomfresh, la douleur s'était enfin éteinte. Il n'avait pas révélé la vérité à Harry et remerciait Dumbledore pour l'histoire qu'il avait inventée. Mais la raison pour laquelle il avait souffert était donc ce qu'il craignait. Le sortilège se réveillait et il savait qu'il n'était pas prêt à le maîtriser. Ce n'était pas le moment. Il soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains. Qu'allait-il faire ? Si jamais le sortilège prenait le pas sur lui, il risquait de réellement devenir dangereux. Dumbledore lui avait annoncé tranquillement qu'il trouverait une solution et Sirius voulait le croire de tout son c?ur. Il était déjà difficile de vivre avec ce pouvoir alors savoir en plus qu'il pouvait sortir à tout moment l'effrayait plus que tout. L'histoire que Harry et ses amis lui avaient racontée l'avait fait sourire. Il était vraiment très heureux que son filleul prenne sa défense et aille même à lever sa baguette face au redoutable professeur Rogue. Il l'avait remercié et prit dans ses bras. Mais lui avait tout de même murmuré de ne pas recommencer, qu'il pouvait régler ses histoires lui même. Il commençait à s'endormir quand on frappa à sa porte. Il appela la personne certain que c'était soit Remus soit Harry, mais fut surpris de voir Rogue pénétrer dans sa pièce. Il se leva aussitôt et le fixa avec stupeur. « Que.Que veux-tu ? ». Rogue lui fit un sourire ironique puis dit d'un ton acerbe : « J'aurai souhaité être réellement la personne qui t'ai envoyée à l'infirmerie, Black ». Sirius le fixa un instant sans rien dire, puis la fatigue le rattrapa. Il se laissa tomber à nouveau sur son lit puis demanda avec acidité : « Si c'est pour me dire ça, tu peux repartir ». Rogue s'approcha de lui et lui tendit un gobelet contenant un liquide aux teintes vertes. Sirius fixa le verre puis releva des yeux interrogatifs sur Rogue. « Dumbledore m'a demandé de te préparer cette potion. Bien que je ne vois pas pourquoi. ». Sirius sentit son c?ur battre plus vite. Cette proximité, il y avait très longtemps qu'il ne l'avait ressentie. Rogue bougea le gobelet face à lui. « Prend la ! Que je puisse quitter cet endroit! ». Sirius avança la main et avala le breuvage d'une traite sous le regard stupéfait du maître des potions. « Tu ne me demandes même pas ce que c'est ? ». Sirius secoua la tête. Il savait parfaitement ce que c'était et espérait vivement que cela fonctionnerait. Il tendit le verre à Rogue et leurs yeux se croisèrent. L'étonnement était toujours présent dans les onyx. Sirius les baissa en premier ne supportant pas de voir le mépris qui avait suivi. « C'est une potion de Rétention. ». « En effet.Pourquoi en as-tu besoin ? ». Sirius hésita un moment. Si Dumbledore ne lui avait pas révélé, c'est qu'il ne devait pas le faire. « Cela ne te regarde pas. ». « Habituellement, ce genre de potion est utilisé pour contenir une grande force magique, mais je doute que ce soit ton cas ». Il leva un sourcil puis se retourna pour quitter la pièce sans rien ajouter. Sirius le suivit des yeux puis se blottit dans ses draps, le regard dédaigneux de Rogue le poursuivant dans ses rêves.  
  
Harry s'allongea sur le sol et fixa les étoiles. Il se trouvait sur l'une des plus hautes tours du château. Il y allait très souvent pour réfléchir, loin de tous. Il prenait son balais et s'y envolait. Aujourd'hui, c'était la réaction de Sirius qui lui faisait peur. Son parrain était resté trop lointain, il n'avait pas expliqué pourquoi il s'était battu avec Rogue. Harry se posait donc des questions. La pâleur de l'homme ne lui avait pas échappée. Il se demanda si c'était la vérité que les trois hommes lui avaient racontée, où bien si Sirius n'avait pas eu un malaise ou autre chose dans ce genre. Il souhaita pouvoir être plus vieux, que Sirius puisse se confier à lui. Mais voilà il n'avait que dix sept ans et n'était qu'un apprenti sorcier. Quand il entra ce soir la dans la tour des Griffondors, Hermione lui sauta dessus avec vigueur. « Harry ! Mais où étais-tu ? ! On t'a cherché partout ! ». « Que se passe-t-il ? ». Hermione jeta un coup d'?il à Ron qui acquiesça. « Et bien, voilà.Pour m'entraîner, j'ai jeté des sorts de visions d'oubli à plusieurs personnes ». Harry hocha de la tête, attendant la suite. « Et.Je.J'ai vu une aura rouge ». Il leva un sourcil et lui fit signe de continuer. « Tu ne devineras jamais sur qui ! ». Son c?ur se mit à battre plus rapidement et si c'était sur Sirius ? « Sirius ? ». « Non, Harry. C'est le professeur Rogue. ». « Rogue ? ! ». Hermione acquiesça toute excitée. « Oui ! Et l'aura était très persistance. Cela signifie donc que le sort lui a été lancé il y a longtemps et qu'il est toujours actif ! ». Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Quelqu'un avait lancé l'un des plus puissants sorts à Rogue ? Mais qui ? Et surtout pourquoi ? Etait-ce possible que ce soit Voldemort ? Parce qu'Il savait que l'autre le trahirait ? Une foule d'hypothèses le traversa. « On s'est dit que peut être Rogue n'était pas au courant. ». « C'est fort possible ». Ils se regardèrent. « Si on lui disait ? ». Harry fixa Hermione tout en réfléchissant. S'il lui annonçait, il ne les croirait sans doute pas. Mais si c'était la réalité, alors il y avait peut être quelque chose d'important à découvrir dans la mémoire du professeur de potions. Et Hermione pouvait sans doute réussir le contre sort, elle était excellente en enchantement. « Je vais vérifier moi même demain. Si c'est vraiment le cas, on lui en parlera. ». Ils acquiescèrent puis partirent se coucher une tonne de questions en tête.  
  
Harry se rendit alors compte qu'il avait encore oublié de poser la question sur le Chiraka à Hermione. Il se promit de lui demander le lendemain. 


End file.
